Stars Do Shine
by Umbreon89
Summary: Kylie Arwin is known and loved by the entire country. Not only is she a famous model, but she's the daughter of Samantha Green, Queen Xyliah's best friend, and Kylie herself is the best friend of Prince Adrian. When its time for Adrian's selection, Kylie enters without a thought. She only wanted to get closer to her best friend, but will more come of it? Sequel to Lonely Star.
1. Stars Do Shine

**HEY GUYS! REMEMBER ME?**

**Yeah...I know, I'm a horrible person...but I have a (sort of) excuse!**

**So I started high school, which, as anyone who has every been in high school knows, is a pain in the ass. I have tons of homework, and my classes are a lot harder than in middle school. I'm taking two honors classes as well as two languages, and it's starting to add up.**

**To add onto that, I've also...ah...gotten addicted to this great show, maybe you've heard of it...called Supernatural. I was on like season 6 for months because I had just stopped watching and then I was kind of determined to finish it and nOW I'VE FINISHED IT HOLY SHIT WTF AHHHHHHH OMGGG ANYONE WHO WATCHES SUPERNATURAL AND WANTS TO RANT WITH ME JUST SEND ME A PM ALRIGHT?**

**Now that that's done...onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. All characters (Except for a select few that you haven't met yet) are created by me.**

**Song:**

**'Tell Me Why' **

* * *

I heard the _click _of the cameras as I stepped out of my car.

I hid my sigh and put on my best smile for the crowds. I walked past shouting fans begging me for an autograph, but I didn't have the time to sign anything, so I simply gave them a wave.

"Sorry, I'm late to a meeting! I'll sign it next time!' I shouted after them.

I looked up at the big sign in front of the store. It read _Noka Joe's Book Store._ I felt a grin growing on my face. I grew up in Noka Joe's, and I could spend hours just sitting in there, reading.

I had finally reached the entrance to Noka's. I went to open the door, but I heard a sound.

"Please…please, miss, my family is starving…I need food…"

I turned to the voice, and I felt my heart sink when I saw who it was.

It was a little girl. She couldn't have been older than nine. I got down onto my knees, not caring that my $2,000 outfit was going to get filthy.

I looked into her dark brown eyes. "What's your name?" I said softly.

"Megan," she answered. She had an awestruck look to her, like she couldn't believe that I'd heard her.

I smiled at her. "Well, Megan, why don't you come with me into Noka Joe's? We can talk, and I'll buy you lunch, alright?"

She gaped at me. "Really?" She squeaked.

"Really," I chuckled.

I grabbed her hand as I stood up, and we walked into the book store together.

I walked up to the freezer. Below the bookstore was a small coffee shop. They sold candy and pre-made sandwiches and ice-cream and, of course, coffee. I grabbed about five sandwiches and three waters and brought them to the register. I didn't blink as I paid the money. I grabbed the bag from the man behind the register, Dan, I think his name was, and handed it to Megan.

She held onto the bag for dear life as we made our way I reached the top, I saw one of my favorite people.

"Kylie!" I grinned as Georgia, the plump woman who owned the store, enveloped me in a hug. "Hi, Georgia!" I exclaimed, hugging her back.

As she pulled away, she looked down at Megan. "And who's this?" She asked.

I put my arm on Megan's shoulder, who had stayed very silent this whole time. "Her name is Megan, and I'm going to show her around the bookstore and maybe find her a nice book to read."

Georgia smiled. "Well, holler if you need anything!"

I waved at Georgia before leading Megan to my favorite spot in the entire store. It was all the way in the back corner, and it was a little difficult to get there. Noka's was such a gigantic store, and the book shelves were practically mazes. I had dragged two bean bag chairs from the reading area to here so I could sit and read. It was right by the _Z _authors, and practically no one ever made it back here, so it was always quiet, but that's not the reason I chose this spot.

When I was a little girl, I was obsessed with these books by Amanda Zinn. _The Chronicles of Melissa Morado, _they were called. They followed the story line of Melissa Morado, teenager by day, savior of the universe by night. She would go home from school every day and would meet her uncle, who she lived with, at an old abandoned warehouse, where he stashed, I kid you not, his time-traveling teleporting helicopter.

Crazy, right?

They would get in the helicopter and chant a spell.

_Through time and space we shall travel_

_Helping people with secrets unravel_

_And when we've finished the last fight_

_We'll travel back through the night._

And then they'd be off, traveling through space and time. Their helicopter, 'Helen', would bring them wherever they were needed. Important monkey-thing that will eventually became mankind is about to die? No problem, Melissa and Uncle Rob are here to save the day!

Thinking back on it, the concept was crazy, but they were _my _crazy, and I loved them. I would sit at Noka's for hours, reading book after book, and I would get tired of going back and forth from the reading area to the _Z _shelf, so I just made my own little hideout, and Georgia always looked the other way.

I sat Megan down on one bean bag chair. I pulled out a sandwich and a water from the bag and handed them to her. She stared down at it, unsure of what to do.

I opened up the container and held it out to her. It was roast beef with lettuce and Russian dressing, one of my favorites. "Go ahead, eat it. I got it for you."

She slowly picked up the sandwich and took a bite, and then it was done. I could see the hunger start to take over her mind as she ate faster and faster.

"Hey, hey, slow down there, Megan, or you'll give yourself a stomach ache."

Megan happily obliged, smiling at me as she chewed.

I took out my own sandwich, my all time favorite. I called it a 'Cluckin-Russian', and it was the best sandwich I'd ever had. It was just a chicken cutlet with munster cheese, bacon, and Russian dressing, all on a roll. It was best served hot, but it was still delicious cold.

Megan finished her sandwich before I even finished half of mine. I saw her look hungrily at the other ones before pushing the bag away. I smiled at her and pushed it back.

"Go ahead, eat another. I can get you more," I said. When she still hesitated, I took one out and opened it. I put it onto her lap.

"Eat," I said. "You're tiny, you need to eat." She nodded and grabbed the sandwich.

"Megan, why don't you tell me about your family," I said.

I didn't know what I was getting into when I first asked her that question. I didn't know that her father, whom she didn't know the name of but knew was a wealthy Two, had raped and impregnated her mother, a Three at the time, who then had to run away and become an Eight so she could give birth to her daughter in peace. After Megan was born, her mother, Eloise, found a boyfriend and had three more children, Tommy, Danny, and Sarah. Sarah was the youngest, only four months, and the family was suffering. Megan's father died from malnourishment, and Eloise was very, very sick, leaving Megan to take care of her three siblings.

I listened carefully to all of this, my heart silently breaking at each and every word. When she was done, my eyes were in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Megan, truly. That's an awful thing, what happened to your mother, but I'm going to help her."

Megan looked at me, with so much hope in her eyes. "Really?" She asked. I nodded, "Really."

She looked at me. "But why?" She asked. "Why would you want to help me?"

I just smiled at her. "Why's always the question, isn't it?"

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. My mind drifted back to the lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Lucky for me, not only had I been blessed with good looks, but I'd also been blessed with, as my mother puts it, 'a voice of the angels.'

I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_Tell me why the stars do shine,_

_Tell me why the ivy twines,_

_Tell me why the sky's so blue,_

_and I will tell you just why I love you._

_Because God made the stars to shine,_

_Because God made the ivy twine,_

_Because God made the sky so blue,_

_Because God made you thats why I love you._

* * *

**So...what did you think? I'm _dying _to know! I'm absolutely in love with Kylie's character, and Megan's growing on me. Honestly, she was never part of the plan. She just came out of me writing. I was like "oh shit I have to show that Kylie's compassionate and caring how do i do that Oh i know lets put a depressing little girl into the mix, maybe that'll do it" and even once I did that i only planned on Kylie giving her some money, but now, Megan may become more. Lets find out...**

**Anyway, let me know how it was! Were you surprised when you found out that the main character of the story was Sam's daughter? Anyone have any guesses as to what will happen? If anyone can guess a major plot point, I'll answer any question they have.**

**~Umbreon89**


	2. Let's Make a Deal

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know its probably been more than a week...I just haven't had much inspiration. I didn't want to force myself to write, because I knew that it wouldn't be my best. I had to force myself a bit to write this, so I'm sorry if it isn't quite up to the normal standards...**

**Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. All characters (so far) belong to me**

* * *

Megan and I sat there, reading book after book, for hours. Megan immediately took to the _Chronicles of Melissa Morado, _and she was now on book seven, _Melissa Morado and the Scorpion King, _where Melissa and Uncle Rob have to save the planet of Soupville from the evil Scorpion King, who was…wait for it…poisoning the planets soup supply.

And although Megan was only nine, I couldn't stop thinking about why she would be here, and not with her sick mother. _Maybe she's lying. Maybe she comes from a family of serial killers. Maybe they're just waiting for me to leave, so they can follow me home and- _I stopped myself. _Remember your therapy, Kylie, _I told myself, and I was easily able to slow my heart beat.

I was reading my current book, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower _by Stephen Chbosky, when I heard a gasp and the _thud _of a book hitting the floor. My head snapped up, and I nearly burst into laughter as I took in the scene.

Megan sat there, her expression a mixture of horror, terror, and sorrow, while her copy of _Melissa Morado and the Scorpion King _sat plopped down on the ground by her feet.

She looked up at me, her gaze frantic. She swallowed, thinking hard, before she blurted out her thoughts. "WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO UNCLE ROB WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT OH GOD NO WHY DID THEY GO TO SOUPVILLE THAT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA THEY COULD'VE SAVED UNCLE ROB IF THEY HADN'T GONE THEN HE WOULDN'T BE POISONED AND DYING OH GOD WHAT HAPPENS NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!"

Now, I know that I probably should've done something other than laugh in her face…but that's exactly what I did. I laughed…and laughed…and laughed, until finally I was able to calm down enough to answer her question.

"Megan, don't worry! Would they be able to have all those other books if Uncle Rob died?" I said to her.

This seemed to do the trick, because Megan calmed down. I picked up her book and put it back on the shelf, grabbing the next three books and placing them in the shopping bag that contained the food and water for her family.

"Come on, Megan, it's time you got home. We can get you some more food and water, and I can walk you home, okay?"

She nodded and picked up her back of stuff in one hand and grabbed my hand in the other. I purchased five more sandwiches, three more waters, and the next three _Melissa Morado _books.

We left Noka's and walked through the streets. I let Megan be my guide as we walked around the town. We had passed the wealthier side of town and had entered the slums. I saw people glance at me, wondering why Kylie Arwin, one of the top models in the world, was in the slums with some homeless kid. I ignored them as best I could, but my mind kept going to my previous thoughts. _What if she's leading me into a trap? Maybe we're going to end up in some dark corner and her family is going to jump out and _\- I squeezed my eyes shut and forced the thought from my head. _Deep breaths, Kylie… _

When Megan finally stopped in the middle of the street, I gave her a confused look. She pointed to an old, worn down schoolhouse. My heart sank as we walked in and I took in our surroundings.

Inside of the one-room building were more homeless people than I have ever seen at once. They were all thin, and the entire place stunk. They all went silent as we walked in and Megan led me to her family. I recognized her twin brothers, Tommy and Danny, both seven years old, one of which was holding a young baby, whom I assumed to be Sarah. They sat around a young, sickly woman, who could only be Eloise.

I smiled at them, reaching out my hand. "My name is Kylie," I said softly.

Tommy glared at me, refusing to take my hand, while Danny just sat there, not saying anything. I pulled my hand away, not knowing what to do.

Megan saved me from any more awkward situations. She pulled out two sandwiches and one water bottle and handed them to her brothers. "Kylie bought these for us," she said softly, smiling up at me. I returned her smile. Tommy and Danny shared a look before Tommy glanced back at me. "Thank you," he muttered, before he dug into his sandwich.

As they ate, I kneeled down next to Eloise. She looked up at me. "Thank you," she said, her voice weak. I handed her a sandwich, but she waved me off. "Don't bother, I'll only puke it up. Just hand me a water," she said. I obeyed, and she gulped down nearly half of the bottle in a second.

I looked at her. "Eloise, I want to help you," I said.

She gave me a stern look. "I don't want your charity," she said.

I gave her a helpless look. "Please, Eloise, even if not for you, think of your children. Do you really want them to become orphans, sitting on the street, slowly starving?"

Eloise looked away, and I knew that I had her. "Listen, I understand, really. You want to be able to take care of your family on your own, but right now, you're in no condition to do so." I smiled at her. "How about I make you a deal?" I asked.

She gave me a curious look, and I continued. "I'll pull some strings and get you to a doctor, and as you get better, I'll keep your family fed. Once you're back to full health, I'll leave you be, and I'll only intervene if you ask," I said.

She thought this over for a moment before nodding. I smiled at her and pulled out my phone. "I'll be right back," I said, before standing up and going outside, dialing the number of my doctor.

* * *

**Watcha think?**

**I know, not my best, but I'm not really feeling it right now, so give me a break.**

**Anyway...what do you think about Kylie's little thoughts? What do you think _thats _all about? Let me know what you think! The first person to guess it (and I mean correctly, not in-the-ballpark) will be able to ask me any one question about this story, and i have to answer it, no matter what it is.**

**Also, what do you think of Megan's family? I'm trying to flesh out the characters, show you what their most basic characteristics are. Basically, Megan is easily excitable and although she's mostly shy, she can get very hyper very fast. Tommy doesn't easily trust people, especially people in a higher caste than him (so anyone other than Eights). I sort of though that Tommy would be the older of the twins, and so Danny is pretty shy, just following his brother and doing what he does. Eloise is prideful, and very protective. I have zero ideas about what Sarah will be like, and we probably won't see much of her personality until maybe the epilogue (if they're even around then!) Still, if anyone has any ideas for Sarah's personality, I'd love to know.**

**Till next time!**

**~Umbreon89**


	3. Delusional

**So...it's been a while...**

**Listen, high school is hard. I have so much more homework than I'm used to, and I'm busy putting on a play, and I horseback ride two or three times a week, as well as study and do homework and hang with friends. I haven't had much time to write. **

**I've been going through a rough patch in my life, but I'm trying to help by starting to post again. I'm going to post some very short chapters, much shorter than before, but I don't want to abandon you guys, so I'm going to post whatever I manage to write, and hopefully, I'll be able to get back into it and start writing more.**

**I'm trying to keep myself from letting go of this because I did that once with something completely different and now, looking back, I regret it, and I miss it so much and I wish I had never stopped. I don't want that to happen with writing Stars Do Shine.**

**So here's a short one for you, and please do not judge me harshly for it.**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. I own all of the characters.**

* * *

The sweat streamed down my face. Some of my hair had ripped free from its braid, and I wiped it away with my hand. I brought my hands up, waiting for his punch.

I ducked at Blake Harrison, my best friend, threw a punch, aiming for my face. I shot back up, throwing a punch to his left cheek. He stepped to the side and slammed his palm into my back, sending me sprawling onto the ground.

I grunted as I felt his boot stomp down onto my back. "Do you give in?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes at his tone. _You can practically _hear _how cocky he is. _

"I give in!" I laughed, and his boot lifted from my back, but he wasn't getting away with it that quickly.

I rolled over and grabbed his foot, yanking him down on top of me. He shouted in surprise as he landed on me. I laughed at his bewilderment, rolling us over so I was on top. I held his arms down with my hands, using my knees to hold his legs.

"Do you give in?" I imitated in his deep voice. He rolled his eyes, and I got up.

I helped him to his feet, and he grinned at me. "Nice work, Kylie, but you have to stop letting me push you to the ground."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said.

Blake and I had been best friends since before I could remember. It probably started with school. Blake was a Six, and his family was my families personal servants. I know, I know, it makes us sound like stuck-up bitches, but we treat them much better than most. They're not servants to us; they're family.

When we first hired the Harrison's, Blake and I were both seven. We would play while his parents and two older brothers helped out around my house. As we got older, we got closer. Blake's been teaching me how to fight since I was 13, and he's known about my…condition…for just as long.

I shuddered as the memories enveloped me.

_I looked around and smiled. Oakville was one of the most beautiful provinces there was. As I walked down the street with Blake walking behind me, heading for Noka's, I couldn't help but enjoy the sights. That is, until I spotted someone behind me._

_I turned around to face Blake, and that's when I saw him. He seemed normal to everyone else, but as our eyes met, I knew, I _knew_, that he wanted to hurt me. I turned around and continued walking, clenching my hands into fists and walking faster. _

_Blake was smart, and he saw the change. "What's wrong?" He asked. _

_"There's something stuck to my shoe," I muttered quietly, but by the look on his face, I knew that he understood._

_That was one of our many code words that I'd insisted on. He always thought they were unnecessary, but you could never be too careful._

_He cast me a glance. "Who?" He said softly._

_"Blue sweatshirt and jeans, walking right behind us," I muttered. _

_Blake looked over his shoulder quickly, only to give me a look. "Him?"_

_I nodded, but he still seemed unconvinced._

_We continued towards Noka's. I looked behind me every once in a while, but he was still there. I felt the sweat start to pool up on my skin, and my heart started beating faster and faster. The longer he was still behind us, the more freaked out I got. _

_Blake tried to ignore it, but once I started shaking, he was done. "Alright, come on, I'm bringing you home," he said. _

_I tried to argue, but he wouldn't have it. He took a right at the next street and we started to walk back. I looked over my shoulder and watched as the man walked past the street and continued on his way._

_I sighed in relief. "He's gone," I said._

_Blake sighed. "Kylie, he was never following us, he was just walking."_

_I froze as I realized. _Damn it, _I thought, _I let it take control again. Blake's going to have questions! _I thought._

I was right, looking back on it. He _did _have questions, and when the time came to ask them, I didn't have the strength to lie.

I told him everything. I told him that I had something called Delusional Disorder, which basically means I get over paranoid. I told him that I would sometimes think that people wanted to hurt me even if they didn't.

By the time I was done explaining, I had been close to tears. Blake had offered to teach me self defense, and I grabbed the chance.

_"Really?" I gasped._

_He grinned. "Well, yeah, if it'll help you feel better, then sure."_

Ever since then, I've been learning how to fight. At first it was just self-defense, but then I wanted to know more, and after a lot of begging, he agreed.

Now, I never leave the house without a knife somewhere on my person. Either in a bag or strapped somewhere to my body, I was always protected.

* * *

**Watcha think?**

**Don't judge it too harshly, I'm still trying to get back into it...**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**~Umbreon89**

**P.S. Anyone all caught up with Supernatural and want to rant with me? SEND ME A MESSAGE! :D**


	4. Safe Word

**Hey guys!**

**So I know that it's been a while, but here you go!**

**Honestly, I'm proud of this chapter. I really like how it came out.**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. The characters are mine.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM!**

***Find the reference to another fandom in the story and tell me if you find it in the comments!***

* * *

I entered the hospital at precisely 1:35 PM, the same time I did every day. I waved hello to the woman sitting at the front desk, smiling at her as she told me that I could go and see Eloise, Megan's mother. Her name was Rachel. She's a Six with three older brothers, Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Her parents, John and Mary, died shortly after Bobby's 18th birthday of starvation, leaving Bobby to care for Sam, Dean, and Rachel.

I walked through the hallway, turning left, then right, then keeping straight, then heading up staircase 2A, then immediately turning left and approaching the 3rd door on the right.

I know this path like the back of my hand.

Wait, nevermind, I hate that expression. I mean, really, who _actually _knows _exactly _what the back of their hand looks like? I don't. If someone chopped off my right hand and asked me to draw it, I wouldn't be able to.

Well, the fact that I'm a righty probably doesn't help my cause…

Off topic. Anyway, I know all of this because I've visited Eloise 13 times now. This is the 14th time. It's been two weeks since she was brought in here. Two weeks of coming to the hospital at 1:35 with a bag of eight sandwiches. Two turkey with mayo for Megan, four roast beefs with lettuce but _absolutely no mayo_ for Tommy and Danny, although I'm pretty sure Danny hates roast beef, and two ham with lettuce, tomato, onion, and mayo for Eloise.

When I first started bringing sandwiches, I brought all PB&amp;J's, which I quickly learned was a mistake when Tommy started screaming at me and accusing me of trying to kill his mother. Apparently, she's severely allergic to peanut butter. How the hell was I supposed to know that?

I knocked softly on the door before entering. I smiled as I saw Eloise sitting up in bed, laughing at something Megan said. Megan sat next to Tommy and Danny, holding her baby sister, Sarah, in her arms

I grabbed my sandwich, a Cluckin-Russian, AKA the best sandwich in the world. Chicken cutlet with bacon, munster cheese, and Russian dressing. It was heaven on a roll.

I handed the sandwich bag to Tommy, who grabbed his sandwich as well as Danny's sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water for them to share before handing the bag to Megan, who grabbed her sandwich and her mom's sandwich and one bottle of water before putting the bag on the ground.

Every day, I got all of them two sandwiches, and every day, I watched as they ate one and saved the other. I have no idea when they eat the other sandwich, and the first few times, I told them to eat their second, but they never did. They grew up without food. They would've been lucky to have half a sandwich. Now, they only eat what they have to.

I heard a grunt of displeasure. I turned to Tommy, the person from which this sound came from. He frowned at me. "There's mayo on this!" He accused, to which I sighed.

"Sorry, Tommy, I told the man not to put mayo on it. Maybe the second one doesn't have it," I suggested, but Tommy ignored it, like always, shooting me a glare before digging into his sandwich.

I chuckled softly before turning to Eloise. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She gave me a soft smile. "I'm doing well, thank you. I actually have some good news. Dr Warner said that I'm well enough to leave! He said that I can get going tomorrow."

The sound that came from me was unnatural. It was comparable to the sound a horse would make while giving birth, jumping an 8' fence, and falling off a very, _very _high cliff, all at the same time.

Well, okay, maybe I exaggerated a _little _bit, but that sound isn't something I'm proud of.

I smiled widely at Eloise. "Thats wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

She smiled back at me, glancing at her children. My smile fell. She knew what I wanted to ask her, but she didn't want her kids to over hear. I looked down at my second sandwich.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to want this. Megan, why don't you bring your brothers and give this to the woman at the front desk?" I asked.

They jumped at the chance to get moving. Tommy grabbed my sandwich and raced out of the room, with Megan and Danny in tow.

Once they were gone, I turned to Eloise. "Listen, I _know _that I said I would stop helping you after you were better, but-"

"No," she said. Her voice was firm, but not rude.

"Eloise, please, I care for your family, and I don't want anything to happen to them!" I argued.

"And what makes you think that I can't care for them myself?" She said, giving me a hard look.

I groaned, returning her glare. "It's not that I don't think you can, but-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No!"

I sighed. "Fine, _but, _I get to visit you, and if it ever gets to be too much and you need help, say 'Stars do Shine.' It'll be like a safe word. Use it however you want, and then I'll help you. I'll give you money, and you can use it. No one has to know that I'm helping you. Okay?"

She pursed her lips, obviously searching her brain for a reason to say no. When she couldn't come up with one, she sighed. "Fine, but _only _if I said the safe word."

I grinned. "Deal."

* * *

**Watcha think?**

**Anyway, I have an important message. My ELA teacher has recently given us an assignment. Every Friday, we have to write a 2 page journal entry. It can be about anything, and she doesn't read it, so I'm going to write Stars Do Shine for that. So expect an update every Friday from now on. If I'm sick one Friday, it might not be out until Sunday, like this week.**

**Also, who spotted the reference? It wasn't really that hard to spot, if you're in the fandom.**

**See you next Friday! (My brother also finds out if her got into his choice college on Friday. Fingers crossed, guys!)**

**~Umbreon89**


	5. Kyle and Adrianna

**Hi****!**

**I know, I'm a day early (it's still thursday for me), but I need to adjust what I said about uploading on Friday's.**

**I will probably actually be either uploading Thursdays or late Thursday, so you'll probably end up seeing it on Friday any way, like this one. This is because my school assignment for this chapter is due tomorrow, so I have to write it by Thursday night, so by the time that I then type it up and edit it until it's longer and has more detail, it might be very late (like now).**

**Also, the reference in the last chapter was to Supernatural, as many of you got. I also didn't even realize this until afterwards, but there is a second reference. I named the Doctor Doctor Warner, and there's a character in the _Shatter Me _trilogy by Tahereh Mafi (which is fantastic and you should really read it) named Warner (he's mine-STAY AWAY!).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, I have a poll open on my page. It has nothing to do with this story, or fan fiction, but I'd still appreciate the votes.**

**Also, the phone number at the beginning of this chapter is fake, but it's not just random numbers. If anyone can figure out what all three of them mean (to me), I'll give you a shout-out.**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. All of these characters are mine.**

* * *

I punched in the familiar numbers._ 963-666-1967. _I've called this number more times than I can count. I guess you could say that I _know it like the back of my hand. _

I stared at the phone as I listened to it ring. I glanced at the letter in my hand, the reason I was calling, and then back to the phone.

I heard the familiar _click, _letting me know that the call has gone through.

I could practically _hear _his grin. "Hey, Kyle," laughed Adrian, the prince of Illéa, son of King Kai and Queen Xyliah.

He's been calling me that since we were little. I still remember the first time he called me that, when we were 10 years old.

_We were lying down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He turned his head to me. "Sometimes I envy you, Kylie," he said. Before I could respond, he continued. "I mean, I've a freaking _Prince, _my destiny is decided, I have no choice in what I get to do. I'm going to be King, whether I liked it or not. But you, you can do whatever you want. You're a two, you could be famous. You could be a model, a singer, an actress, or you could always go down a caste to a different job, you would still have enough money to support you." _

_I turned my head to him and I saw the deep want and envy in his eyes. "You could always give Zach the throne," I said. _

_Prince Zachary was Adrian's younger brother. At age 16, Zach was three years younger than Adrian at 19, making Adrian the rightful heir._

_He gave me a look. "You know that wouldn't work out, he's never serious about anything."_

_It was silent between us, but it was a tense silence, not the calm silence I was used to with him._

_He sighed. "I just wish I was different, Kyle."_

_I opened my mouth to say something when I paused. I furrowed my eyebrows, my mind going over what he just said, before I burst out laughing. "Kyle?" I asked. "Did you just call me Kyle?"_

_Adrian paused as he realized his mistake before laughing along with me. We couldn't stop laughing._

_"Well," I said, "if I'm Kyle, then you must be Adrianna!"_

Adrian's called me Kyle ever since then, and I always call him Adrianna.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, still, Adrianna? How immature of you," I said, trying my hardest to stop myself from grinning like an idiot.

I heard his intake of breath, and new that he was about to argue his case, when I heard the _creak _of his door opening. "Adrian, honey? Who are you talking to? Is it Kylie?"

I smiled. It was Aunt Lee, or, as the rest of the country knows her, Queen Xyliah, wife to King Kai.

She wasn't _actually _my aunt, but I've known her since I was a baby, and she's taken care of me so many times, it was like she _was _my aunt.

"Yeah, it's Kylie," he answered.

"Hi, Aunt Lee!" I called.

"Hi, Kylie!" She responded.

I giggled at Adrian's groan. "_Mom," _he hissed, "what do you want?" he asked.

"We have to get going! We're going to be late!"

"Just give me five minutes," he begged.

"I heard her sigh. "Fine, but _only _five minutes. We have to get going!"

The door slammed shut as Aunt Lee left, and I heard Adrian groan. "Where do you have to go?" I asked.

He groaned. "The _Report _is on tonight and I'm expected to speak about the Selection."

"Oh, right," I said, looking down at the letter in my hand, the reason that I'd called him.

There was an agonizingly long pause before Adrian whispered, "are you going to enter?"

I've known how Adrian felt about me since we were 14, when he told me. That had been one of the worst days of my life, and before you start ranting about first-world problems, just remember, this was my _life long best friend _who had just told me that he loved me. How was I supposed to tell him that I didn't feel the same?

I cleared my throat, pausing before answering, "no, I-I don't think I will."

It was quiet, and then I heard his voice. "Y-yeah, right, right, of course…but, if you change your mind?"

He said it as a question, and I didn't know how I knew I didn't have the strength to say no to his face again, so I just said, "maybe."

He cleared his throat. "Hows that friend of yours, uh, Drake, was it?"

I rolled my eyes and stopped myself from groaning. Adrian and Blake had _never _gotten along. I never really knew why, and I never asked, because that would just result in a full-out rant from whoever it was I asked.

"It's _Blake, _and you _know _that."

"Really? I like Drake better. He should consider changing it."

"_Adrian," _I warned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I still don't understand why you hang out with him," he said bitterly.

See what I mean?

I groaned. "_Adrian, _he's my best friend, okay?" _And he's defended my secret since we were 13, _I thought. Adrian didn't know about my disorder, and I didn't want him to know. Adrian's too protective of me, and it would only freak him out.

"I thought that _I _was your best friend!" He said with a joking tone, although I knew that part of him was also hurt.

"You're _both _my best friends. He's my best friend from home, how about that?"

"As long as _I _get the 'best friend' title, I'm good."

I laughed, and Adrian laughed with me. _This is good, _I thought to myself.

"When are you going to come visit?" He asked.

I groaned. "I don't know. Maybe I'll visit during the Selection, give the girls some pointers on the _exact _type of thing to get you."

"Oh, really? Would there be any favoritism?"

"There would be _so much _favoritism, _especially _if it was someone I knew, but if I don't like them, I'll tell them to get you those chocolates with the almonds in it."

I heard him gasp. "You wouldn't!"

I grinned. "Oh, but I would."

Adrian was allergic to almonds. No other nuts, just almonds, and it wasn't a severe allergy. Sure, his throat would start to close and make breathing more difficult, and he would get a _disgusting _rash on his stomach, but he would have plenty of time to be brought to a hospital before it would be life threatening.

I heard a banging on Adrian's door. "_Adrian Jason Fletcher! Say goodbye to Kylie and get out here! We are going to be late!" _That was Aunt Lee again.

"_Just a second!" _He shouted back.

_Pause._

"I have to go," he said.

I snorted. "No shit, sherlock."

He laughed, and I laughed with him, before he stopped and said, "no, but really, my mom is pissed. I'll talk to you later?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, see you later," I said before hanging up.

* * *

**Watcha think?**

**Let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas, let me know bellow!**

**Also, anyone here watch the latest Supernatural episode and understand my need to rant to someone?**

**If so, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT IT AND WE CAN RANT TOGETHER AND SURVIVE THIS HELLATUS TOGETHER YEAH**

**Okay that is all**

**Goodbye**

**~Umbreon89**


	6. Surprise!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about the mini-break I took. I decided not to write over break.**

**So I know that I normally update on Friday, but I'm spicing it up a bit and updating today instead! I don't know if I'll also update on Friday. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. All characters are mine.**

* * *

"Kylie, get down here! The Report will be on any minute now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Coming, mom!"

"I have to go, Blake," I said to my phone.

Blake and I have been talking on the phone for close to three hours now. We did this often. We just never ran out of things to talk about.

"Alright, alright, fine," he let out a very fake sigh.

I giggled. "Are you going to watch the Report?" I asked.

I could almost hear his eyes roll. "Uh, no thank you, I'll pass. I'd rather not hear more about your lover's life."

"_We are not dating," _I nearly shouted at him, but he only laughed.

"See you later, Ky."

His end clicked off and I put down my phone.

Tonight on the Report, they would be announcing the 35 girls who would enter the Selection. My phone has been repeatedly buzzing throughout my phone call with Blake, and I could only assume it was Adrian being the nervous little bastard he was.

I picked up my phone and, sure enough, I had 30 new notifications from Princess Adrianna. I couldn't help but grin as I scrolled through them.

**_Help! I don't want to do this. Come get me out of this! Please? I'll give you those chocolates you like! ~PA_**

**_Oh come on! My future is about to be decided here! ~PA_**

**_This is hardly fair! Kyllleeeee, help meeee! ~PA_**

**_I know you're laughing at me! ~PA_**

I laughed as I went through the rest of them.

_Oh, calm down, it'll be fine ~KA_

A second later, my phone buzzed at his new message.

**_You're there! Get me out of this! Call in a bomb threat, say the toilets are about to explode, i don't care, just _get me out of here! _~PA_**

_Yeah sure, let me just get my toilet-exploding bombs ready. ~KA_

**_Oh haha, you think you're so f- ~PA_**

**_OH SHIT KYLE THEY'RE TELLING ME TO GET READY TO GO ON CAMERA ~PA_**

**_I'M NOT READY FOR THIS ~PA_**

**_I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE ~PA_**

_I'll come to your funeral! ~KA_

**_DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME KYLIE VIVIAN ARWIN ~PA_**

_Bye! ~KA_

I didn't even give him the chance to respond. I shut off my phone just as my mother screamed back up at me.

"KYLIE! Adrian's going to come on soon!"

I rolled my eyes. "_I'm coming Mom!" _

I ran down the steps and hopped onto the couch between my parents.

Freddy Turner sits in front of the camera, his usual smile plastered onto his face as he talks about some issue in New France.

I rolled my eyes at his fake happy demeanor. Sadly, no one else ever seemed to notice it. Whenever I watched one of his interviews with a friend, they always said, "I'm so glad that there are still celebrities that are kind to other people, even though they're so famous."

Sadly, they're wrong.

Freddy Turner is the most snobby, sleazy, full-of-himself little dirtbag I've ever seen. He thinks that the entire world revolves around him, and he uses his fame to get women to sleep with him. He even tried seducing me once. I nearly puked all over him. I wish I had, but sadly, I only kicked him in the nuts.

I noticed Adrian walk into the view of the camera, a genuine smile on his face. He laughed at something Freddy said, although I can see how he stiffens his back when he shakes Freddy's hand.

As they take their seats, and the interview begins.

Freddy smiled at Adrian, reclining back in his chair. "So, Prince Adrian, are you excited to see the 35 girls with whom you're going to share you home with for the next few months?"

Adrian scratched idly at an itch on his neck, or thats what it looks like to everyone else. I see the sign in it, how he's scratching with precisely _two _fingers.

Over the years, Adrian and I realized, usually the hard way, that we can't always get away with leaning over to each other and whispering things into each others ears. So, we developed a system of hand motions. This roughly translates to either _this is fucking bullshit _or _I fucking hate this. _

Despite the rude message, Adrian smiles at Freddy as if nothing else was happening. "I am, Freddy. I can't wait to meet them."

Freddy gave Adrian a knowing look. "Is there a certain blond-haired girl you're looking for on the screen tonight?"

I blushed despite myself. My friendship with Adrian certainly wasn't a secret, and the entire country seemed to think there was something more between us.

I grinned at the blush that crept up Adrian's cheeks. It was barely noticeable, but I knew Adrian better than anyone. "Ah, no, she decided not to enter," he answered.

Freddy seemed genuinely surprised. _Thats the first real emotion I've ever seen from him, _I thought. "And why is that?" He asked.

"We're just friends, so there's no point," he answered.

I flinched a little at his tone and how tense he looked. _I never realized how much I hurt his feelings by rejecting him. _

Freddy wisely changed the subject. "Well, lets get on with it, then!"

Adrian and Freddy both turned to look at the screen behind them as the camera switched to just a plain blue background. There was a box in the lower right corner where there was a recording of Adrian's face, so we could see his reactions.

My heart started to pound as the first face appeared. It was of a girl that I knew all too well. I was surprised to see her usual light blond hair replaced with a chestnut brown color. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to be mocking me, and I glared at her through the screen.

"And we have our first girl! As we all know, this is Brynnley Sinclar, the beautiful model coming from Dominica. She's a Two, and she's 'looking for a fresh start.'" Freddy said.

When you signed up for the Selection, it asked you a bunch of questions. Where are you from, what's your profession, what caste are you in, and any comments. Apparently, they're reading the comments out loud. Whoopsie.

Brynnley and I had been rivals ever since we started modeling. We're arguably the two most famous models in the country. Brynnley's everything I aim not to be. She's exactly what you'd expect a beautiful teenage model to be - beautiful, seductive, popular, etcetera, etcetera.

Brynnley's picture fades and a new face takes the screen. I barely notice the redhead with a face full of freckles and green eyes, as I am too lost in thought about how much I truly loathed Brynnley Sinclar.

It wasn't until I heard my name called that my head whipped up.

Sure enough, my face was on the screen for the entire world to see. My blond hair was in its usual side braid. My piercing green eyes and mischievous smirk only made me look sexier, a fact that I was finally able to admit to myself. _I am one sexy sonnofabitch,_ I thought happily.

Both Freddy and Adrian were speechless. My eyes were drawn to Adrian's face. It was hard for me to work out the emotions in his face, but it seems to be an odd mixture of shock, hope, awe, and anger.

Finally, Freddy spoke. "I thought you said she didn't sign up?"

Adrian just shook his head. "That's what she told me."

There was a pause. "Well, this is Kylie Arwin, the stunning model from Oakville. She's a Two and," Freddy paused and chuckled before continuing, "her only comment is 'surprise!'"

I leaned back on the couch with my arms behind my head, grinning stupidly to myself. _I actually got in. Holy crap, I got in. _These thoughts repeated in my mind as my parents wrestled with the many phone calls we were getting, as well as the persistent knocking on the door, but I could only think of what was to come.

* * *

**Watcha think? **

**Just to clarify, because it's a little confusing: Kylie _did _sign up for the selection. She just didn't tell anyone that she did.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Also: What's your favorite book?**

**~Umbreon89**


	7. Bitchy Government Lady

**Hey!**

**I'm sorry about not posting last week, and I'm even more sorry about the fact that I won't be posting next week either.**

**This is the longest chapter so far, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**She will be at least arriving at the castle in the next chapter, so all of you guys that keep begging me to send her to the castle, its coming soon, so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: _The selection _belong to Kiera Cass. The characters are mine.**

* * *

The minute the Report ended, my phone started shrieking. I rolled my eyes. _Gee, I wonder who that could be? _

I decided to let Adrian wait. I waited until the very last ring before answering. My voice was cheerful. "How can I help you, Adrianna?"

"_WHAT THE FUCK KYLIE!" _He shouted at me.

I giggled."Jesus Christ, calm down!"

I heard him sigh, and I started to think that maybe he was a little bit angry about this. "I just wish you had told me. I made a fool out of myself!"

I rolled my eyes. Adrian had always been worried about his image. He wanted people to like him, and he was constantly afraid of displeasing people. One time, when we were thirteen, we went swimming together and we saw a bunch of paparazzi. Adrian started freaking.

_"But what if they take photos and put them in magazines?" He asked me while giving the paparazzi dirty looks._

_I rolled my eyes. "No, they're going to put the photos on toilet paper. What else would they be for?"_

_"Kylie, this is serious! What if people think I'm full of myself for being shirtless in public?"_

If there hadn't been paparazzi there, I would've slapped him. I remembered how much I wanted to slap some sense into him, but sadly, I couldn't.

_"What do you plan on doing then? Swim fully clothed?"_

_He glanced at the paparazzi, and I could tell he was seriously considering it. "Adrian Jason Fletcher, don't you dare go put on clothing, or I swear to god I'll-"_

_He just laughed. "Jesus, Kyle, if you really want to see me shirtless that bad, I guess I could make an exception."_

I hate him, _I thought, _I truly, _truly _hate him. The worst part was that the paparazzi heard that, and for the next month, everyone thought we were dating.

My phone ringed. _Ring ring._

I looked down and saw that Blake was calling me. I ended the incoming call.

"Adrian, if anything, that made you more relatable. You showed real, true emotion, and everyone could see that."

He groaned. "Okay, fine, but _don't do that again!" _

I laughed. "Right, sure, okay, so next time there's a Selection, I'll make sure to let you know first."

_Ring ring._

I hit the end button again, groaning in annoyance.

"There's always Zach's Selection," he stated.

I wrinkled my nose. "Adrian, Zach is like a little brother to me. That would just be gross."

There was a pause, and I realized what I said. Adrian's voice was soft as he spoke. "So am I just like a brother to you?"

I sighed. "No, Adrian, thats not what I-"

"No, no, its fine, I get it," he interupted, "you've told me before that you're not interested. Never mind."

_Ring ring._

My phone was mocking me. Constantly, just _ring ring mothafucka. _

"Adrian, I have to go. Someone keeps calling me," I sighed.

"Let me guess, Brian?"

"It's _Blake, _Adrian, and you _know _that!"

Adrian sounded bitter. "So it _is _Blake, huh?"

"_Goodbye, Adrian,_" I said before he could make more of it. I ended the call before accepting Blake's call.

"What do you want?" I nearly snarled.

"Jesus, is it that time of the month or something?"

"_Blake!" _I shouted.

"Kidding, kidding! Anyway, I just have a _small _question, and, well, um, _WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE SIGNING UP?_"

I cringed away from my shrieking phone. "Well sorry, I just thought that the chances of me actually getting in were pretty slim, so I didn't mention it to anyone."

He groaned at me. "Well, let me know next time!"

"Jesus, does _everyone _think I'm going to enter Zach's selection?"

There was a pause before Blake answered. "What?"

I sighed. "Nothing, nothing, listen, it's late, and I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a very busy next week, so I'm off to bed."

"Alright, fine. Night, Ky," he said.

"Night, Bake," I said. "Sleep sweet."

He paused. "What?"

I just laughed. "It's from a book I read," I explained.

I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Alright, fine, sleep sweet."

I hung up before throwing my phone onto the bedside table and collapsing onto my bed. _What have I done…_

—o.O.o—

In english one year, our teacher made us describe different things in one word. _Writing? Hard. School? Boring. Television? Entertaining. Life? Long. _If I had been ask to describe this week in one word, I've decided that my answer would be: _hell. _

The week started out okay. I had to deal with both my parents and my friends yelling at me for not telling them I signed up and wherever I went, there were even more paparazzi and reporters than usual, but the _worst _part of the week? Blake.

Now, don't get me wrong, having I love having Blake around, but not this week. The reporters started gossip about us dating, which caused Blake to get _very _hostile at any reporters or paparazzi we saw, and I had to deal with the fact that I would be leaving Blake.

I was used to it with Adrian. I'd see him every once in a while, and we talked on the phone constantly, but I wasn't sure if I could manage that with Blake. I'm used to seeing him every day, talking to him face-to-face every day, and not to mention that he knew how to help me with my anxiety, and it's not like I can leave the palace to visit him. Not only is it just not done, but what would people think? _Yeah, she left the palace for a few days to visit her friend from home, who only happens to be a guy, that apparently she's been talking with every single day. Doesn't seem suspicious. _

I guess I'm over exaggerating how annoying Blake was a _teensy _bit, but he was still pretty fucking annoying, but _no one _could _ever _be more annoying than the lady who came to question me.

When she arrived at my house, my parents were out at work, and Blake was over. I led her to my living room where I sat next to Blake on the couch and she sat in my father's recliner across from us, smacking away at her gum the whole time.

She handed me a stack of sheets, which after quickly scanning I realized were forms for me to sign. She glanced at Blake, obviously waiting for him to leave. I cleared my throat. "How may I help you?" I asked.

"I just have some matters to discuss with you," she said, "privately."

I crossed my arms. "There's no point. I'm going to tell him everything you tell me, so there's no point."

"She pursed her bright red lips, obviously not used to being talked back to. "Fine," she chirped.

She cleared her throat. "I just need you to sign those forms there."

When I started to read the first one, she grumbled. "Are you seriously going to read every single one? Is one little form truly going to stop you from entering the Selection?"

Truthfully, it wouldn't, but now I made sure to read each form _extra _carefully, which resulted in a very satisfying _hmmf_ from the lady.

When I'd finally finished, I handed them back to her, and she stuck them into her purse. "Alright, well, I just have a question to ask you. Are you a virgin?" She asked, glancing at Blake.

If I'd been drinking anything, it would've gone all over her very exposed cleavage, which she wouldn't stop pushing our way.

I glanced over at Blake, and he just seemed a little embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I am," I answered.

She rolled her eyes and wrote something down in a little notepad. "I _highly _doubt that," she chuckled.

I clenched my fists but stopped myself from doing anything I'd regret. "Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I have sex with everyone and their cousin."

I grunted but didn't push it any further. "Well, anyway, I just have a few basic rules you must follow."

She picked up a sheet of paper from her purse and read from it. "Firstly, you are not permitted to leave the Selection on your own. The Prince must dismiss you, and he is the only one who can do so."

I wasn't worried about that. If I really wanted to leave, Adrian would let me.

"The Selection can last any amount of time. It can even go on for years, although that it rare."

I could see Blake tense at that one. He obviously didn't like the idea of me being away for so long as much as I did.

"You may not go to the Prince on your own. He must come to you."

I had to hide my smirk. _That's not going to happen, _I thought.

"You may not do anything to sabotage the other girls. You may not break any of Illéa's laws. You may not be in a romantic relationship with anyone other than the Prince."

Blake got a glare as she said this one, but I just rolled my eyes.

"You must only wear clothing and eat food given to you at the palace."

I rose my eyebrows at this one. It never really made sense to me, but whatever.

"For each week that you stay in the Selection, your family with be compensated."

My family and I have already agreed that I can keep half of what we get from the Selection.

"Finally, if you make it into the top ten, you will be officially part of the Elite," she finished.

"Before I go, there's just one thing. Although it is not considered a rule, we strongly advice that you do _anything _the Prince asks of you, no matter what it is, and even if it's not exactly something you want."

There was a long pause as Blake and I took that in. Before I could even argue that Adrian would never do something like that, Blake was on his feet and showing the lady to the door. "How dare you say that Kylie has to have sex with the Prince if she doesn't want to? She can do whatever the fuck she wants."

I pushed Blake out of the way and glared at him. He glared back, and after silently arguing for a few seconds, he looked away, and I turned my glare on the lady. "I think you should go," I said slowly. She just nodded and left. I never learned her name.

* * *

**So what did you think? Be sure to let me know!**

**Also, I'll give anyone who can tell me the title of the book that I got 'sleep sweet' from a shout-out in the next chapter!**

**~Umbreon89**


	8. As You Wish, Your Majesty

**Hello again!**

**I might as well cut the bullshit. If it wasn't obvious from my not updating last Friday, I'm getting rid of the schedule. All it does is make me ****anxious about whether I'll get the chapter done on time, and truthfully, I don't write well that way, so I'm getting rid of it. I hope to still be able to update every week, but who knows? I also hope that now I'll be able to possibly write longer chapters.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, surveying my reflection. Right about now, most of the other Selection girls would be thinking about how much their lives were about to change forever, and how incredibly famous and wealthy they would be after, even if they didn't win. They'd all come home and be married within a month, and some of them were fantasizing about marrying Adrian, but me? I was wondering if I could get away with sneaking in jeans and a flannel into the castle for lazy days. The rules _said _couldn't wear anything that the castle didn't provide me with…but Adrian _had _given me a red flannel for my birthday last year. Didn't that count?

As I stared at my reflection, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of resentment towards the other girls in the Selection. I didn't like the idea of Adrian being around other girls. _I'd _always been his female companion of choice. Wait, scratch that, I'd always been his companion in choice _period, _so the idea that there were 34 other girls all competing to earn _my _position?

_Not on my watch_, I thought with narrowed eyes.

I shook these thoughts from my head. Since when did I really care about winning the Selection? I was here to explore my relationship with Adrian, to see if there was anything more, and I mean, even if I wanted to continue my platonic relationship with Adrian, we'd be able to hang out _all the time. _We'd be living in the _same. fucking. house. _We'd see each other _constantly. _I was convinced that this was going to be the best part of my life.

My fingers skimmed the morning glory that was placed oh-so-delicately into my hair. All of the girls were required to wear their provinces flower, and mine happened to by the morning glory. This flower was originally white, but before I was able to argue, my agent had demanded that the edges of it had to be dyed green, to match my eyes. He argued that it would make me look much better, and that it would help me. As much as I disagreed with it, it _did _make my eyes pop.

I took a deep breath to calm my jittery nerves. I had been feeling shaky all day, and when I say shaky, I mean _shaky. _When I was younger, it was much worse. Whenever I was in any sort of situation where everyone was watching me, I used to start physically shaking. I specifically remember a certain science presentation with me leaning against the counter at the front of the room with my entire body shaking like crazy, and as embarrassing as that was, I got an A+ on that presentation, so it was worth it.

I'd managed to get better. I didn't have a choice. With my profession, I was always the center of attention, whether I liked it or not. I no longer physically shook, but after walking past lots of paparazzi, or doing an interview, I would leave it with a slight shake in my hands, but that was it.

I clenched my shaking hands into fists, forcing myself to calm down before smiling my signature flirtatious smirk, which helped me boost my confidence, and walking out the door.

—o.O.o—

I'd always had a habit of zoning out, but this was just insane.

Mayor White had been talking for what seemed like hours, rambling on about how proud he is of me, how he knows I'd make a fantastic Queen, while I've just been completely zoned out. My mind was going everywhere, and I couldn't seem to stop it. It went from _i wonder if there's a serial killer in the crowd _to _holy shit I'm horny _in like five seconds flat. I didn't even realize that the Mayor had put his hand on my back until it slowly started to creep down to my ass.

I brought my hands behind my back, keeping the action casual-looking, so that no one would suspect anything. I dug my nails into Mayor White's hand, which, thankfully, stopped its journey down my body.

My gaze met Blake's, and I could tell he saw the whole thing and he was ready to, using his own words, "slit his throat and shit down it."

When he finally introduced me and handed me the microphone, I couldn't have been happier. I took this as an excuse to take a step forward, out of the Mayor's grip, as I cleared my throat and began to speak.

Now, I know that when some people see me talk during interviews or just any time I'm in public, the wonder, "wow, I wish I could be as confident as she is," but the truth is, I'm a wreck, I've just had a long time to practice hiding it.

I'd learned long ago how to manipulate my body to send off different vibes. I could make myself seem so small that no one will even glance my way. I could make myself seem so big and confident that people literally step to the side on sidewalks to clear a path for me. I could make myself seem sexy or confident or shy or calm without even trying at this point. So, when I went up to talk to all of the people gathered to send me off, it was easy to seem calm and collected.

I flashed them all a smile. "You know, when I signed that form to enter the Selection, I never actually thought I'd get in. I mean, only 35 girls get chosen, so what were the odds that I'd be one of them? That's why I didn't tell anyone I'd entered, since I didn't want them to get their hopes up, so you can imagine the conversation I had with my parents when I turned out I'd won."

The crowd laughed, and I grinned. There's nothing like the feeling of being able to make an audience laugh, and trust me when I say this. Only people who have been able to do it before know what it feels like, so knowing that I had the power to do this? It made me feel powerful, and I liked that.

There was a small pause as I tried to decide what to say next, and when I couldn't decide on anything, I said exactly that.

"I have no idea what to say right now…"

The crowd laughed again, and I laughed with them.

"I can imagine that all of the other girls are far more excited for this than I am. Even if they don't win, their lives will change drastically. Those of them in the lower castes will be elevated, and their families won't have to starve, and I mean, they get to meet the prince. I've known the prince my whole life, and, well, I don't really need the money."

I cleared my throat before I continued. "Which is why I've decided to donate the money I receive from the Selection."

The crowd is silent, which doesn't do much to help my nerves, but I continue anyway. "I don't need the money, as I've said before, but there are people out there who do need it. My parents and I have agreed that its only fair for me to receive half of the money, so while I have no idea what they do with their half, I know that my half will go to a good cause."

I handed the microphone back to Mayor White as the crowd erupted into cheers. My eyes sought out Blake, and he just smiled back at me, clapping hard.

When it was finally time for goodbyes, I kept mine short. I gave both of my parents a hug. Just as I turned to leave, I heard someone shout my name. Or, at least, a version of my name.

"_Ky!" _

I turned around and was practically attacked by Blake. He wrapped his arms around my and lifted me up into his hug. I laughed and squeezed him tight, although it was mostly so I wouldn't fall.

Blake finally put me down, and I grinned at him.

"I'll miss you, Ky," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please, these are going to be the most relaxing months of your life.

He laughed, and I smiled. "You better text me every day," he ordered.

I gave him a small curtsy. "As you wish, your majesty."

"I'm going to be saying that to you soon enough."

Although I tried to hide it, my heart started pounding at the thought. "Yeah right. What are the chances I'm actually going to win this?"

Blake just gave me a look. "Text me when you get to the castle, alright?"

I rolled my eyes, "yes, mother."

He gave me one more hug. "Be strong, Ky. Call me if it gets bad," he whispered in my ear before pulling away.

I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about my little 'episodes,' or panic attacks, although I preferred to call them 'roller coasters of fear' because I mean, roller coasters are cool.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Let me know!**

**~Umbreon90**


	9. Drooling and Crushes

**So...heh...long time no see?**

**I'm actually so pissed right now this is the 5th time I've written this authors note but won't save it properly so i have to re-do it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll try not to let it happen again.**

* * *

As I was waiting for the plane to be ready so I could leave, I sat and chatted with the other girls I was waiting with. It was a great bonding experience, and I truly think I left a great first impression.

_*Bullshit alert*_

You should really know me well enough by now to have seen through that, but hey, I had to try, because the truth is just embarrassing.

Would you like to know what I was _really _doing when they came?

Snoozing.

I was the first one to arrive. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because, well…I was heading off to the Selection, for gods sake, what do you expect?

So I decided to take a short little nap.

Now, this wouldn't have been too bad. The other girls would've seen me sleeping peacefully, and I wouldn't have made a fool out of myself, except for the fact that I drool…and snore.

Loudly.

Just take a moment to imagine this. You're on your way to go to the palace, where you will meet the Prince and the royal family and may even fall in love. You have very high expectations for this. So when you show up at the airport, all excited to meet the other girls, and you see _the _Kylie Arnold napping on a bench, with her head slumped over and drool dripping down her chin with animalistic screeches coming from her…well, you get the picture.

But once they woke me up, it was even worse.

The girl who woke me up, Amanda George, was very nice about it, telling me that it shouldn't be much longer, but once I glanced over her shoulder, my blood ran cold. My heart was pounding faster than it ever has, and I completely zoned out on what Amanda was telling me.

_Brynnley Sinclair saw me drooling? Shit!_

I expected her to make a snotty comment, but to my surprise, she didn't.

Brynnley and I had never met in person, but we certainly knew of each other. We were considered the top models of our generation, and there were always fights and polls about which of us was better.

Even though I'd never met her, I still knew her reputation. It's exactly how you'd expect a famous, spoiled rotten, beautiful, rich model to act. She's everything I strive not to be, but that's not the real reason I hated this situation.

The _real _reason was that I've harbored the biggest crush on her since she first started competing with me, five years ago, and fact that she just saw me _drooling and snoring like a congested rhinoceros, _was mortifying.

She looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh. "Rough night?"

_Oh god, she sounds even more beautiful in person._

I wish I could've said something insanely witty and clever to make her instantly fall in love with me, but instead I just gaped at her and squeezed out the words, "Uh, y-yeah, I guess you could say that."

She gave me a weird look before turning back to Amanda.

"So, Amanda, what do you do?"

Amanda seemed so overwhelmed I actually felt bad for her. It's not every day that you find yourself in a supermodel sandwich.

"I, uh, I paint," she murmured. She suddenly seemed very intrigued with her shoelaces.

Brynnley and I shared a look. _She's a Five. _I realized. _I can't even imagine how she feels right now. _

I smiled warmly at her and stretched out my hand. "My name's Kylie and I model."

She grasped my hand with her sweaty one. "Nice to meet you."

—o.O.o—

After about 20 minutes, another person walked in. Well, _walked _is too tame for what really happened.

We were sitting on the bench, chatting aimlessly, when someone comes running in. Her eyes gleamed with excitement, and she ran straight up to us. "Hi! My name is Jenny Norman! It's so so nice to meet you!"

After we exchanged introductions, it was finally time to get on the plane. I sat down on my seat and sighed, reclining all the way back. _I can finally get some sleep! _

Sadly, the other girls did not share that thought. Naturally, they were very curious about Adrian, and who could tell them all about him?

Me. Huzzah.

The next half hour was me being bombarded with questions.

"What's he like?"

"Is he sweet?"

"He's not stuck up, right? That'd be a shame."

"Is he as gorgeous in real life as on TV?"

The last question made my face burn red. "Yes," I answered sheepishly. They squealed in delight.

They continued to ask some questions, but our conversation slowly changed to talking about why we signed up. Jenny seemed puzzled as to why I signed up, because "you're already so rich and famous."

I froze where I sat and gave her a hard look. "Is that why you're here? You want to become rich and famous?"

Jenny paled. "N-no, that's not why I'm here. I want to fall in love."

"Well then, you have my answer. I'm not here for money; in fact, I'm donating most of the money. I'm here to support my best friend."

I looked away and leaned back in my seat. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, clearly indicating that this conversation was over.

—o.O.o—

I woke up to a tap on the shoulder.

I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. Jenny's face was practically right in front of mine.

After my initial shock, I glared at her. "Jenny! Don't _do _that!"

Her face turned red and she looked away. "Sorry, Kylie, but…we're here."

I looked past her and noticed that Brynnley and Amanda were already leaving.

I smiled at Jenny. "Thanks, Jen. Mind if I call you Jen?"

She smiled back. "No, I don't mind."

As we walked off the plane together, the air was tense.

Jenny spoke up. "Listen, Kylie, I-"

I cut her off. "It's fine, Jenny, you just have to understand where I'm coming from. Adrian is my best friend, and my main goal here is to make sure that he ends up with a girl who wants him for _him, _not his title.

Jenny just nodded. "So…we're good?"

I smiled. "We're good."

When we walked off the plane, the cameras were already flashing. I was able to ignore them, since I was used to it, but Jenny obviously wasn't. She tried looking away, then shielding her eyes, and then just looking down. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, Jenny, you'll get used to it. After a while you won't even notice."

We were ushered into a car and rushed to the palace. I was surprised to find that I was actually nervous.

As soon as the car stopped, I popped open my door and ran for the entrance. The guards hastily opened the doors before I could face-plant right into them.

"Sorry!" I shouted back, continuing to run through.

_I hope I can see Adrian before I'm shuttled off somewhere._

Unfortunately, the universe had other thoughts. I turned the corner and nearly bumped right into Sophie.

I've known Sophie almost all my life, but I never really knew what her position was. She mostly just kind of made sure no body was misbehaving.

"Sophie!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her in a hug.

She laughed. "Kylie, it's good to see you! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Sophie!" I said, pulling back from the hug.

"Well, you're home now."

It's true. This place has always been my home.

"You should go to the woman's room, they're giving people makeovers."

I huffed. "But I want to see Adrian!"

Sophie gave me a look. "_Prince _Adrian cannot meet the girls until tomorrow. It'd be unfair if you were able to see him today."

I sighed in annoyance. As I turned to make for the womans room, Sophie grabbed my arm. She leaned down and whispered, "look for Aly when you're done."

I grinned and ran off, heading for the woman's room. _The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can see Adrian._

* * *

**What did you think about Kylie's little crush on Brynnley? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Umbreon89**


End file.
